Bioshock: Rapture Civil War
by Kalum115
Summary: Enjoy this Bioshock story, I have played Bioshock (1) and I'm now playing Bioshock 2, I may have gotten some things wrong but I hope you guy like it, as much as I enjoy writing it :). with my own characters as well as Bioshock ones.
1. Chapter 1

Bioshock

Chapter 1

The Rapture civil war

1958

The end of the Rapture war there was a shootout between the team of Frank Fontaine and Raptures founder Andrew Ryan, both team fought fiercely, but Ryan's team prevailed when Fontaine was killed in the shootout and Fontaine's team gave up and retreated, they didn't bother Ryan… for a while

Rapture

1959

Atlas secret hideout

In Atlas hideout was several men they were all talking about how to kill Andrew Ryan.

Tom: "we plannin' the next raid or not?"

Jake: "we wait for Atlas he'll be here soon"

Atlas was a man of the people he listened to them, he showed them the way to get to Andrew, he came through the door, he was pretty mad

Atlas: "hey, what you boneheads doing? Get up off your arses, Ryan's making a move, WELL COME ON!" 

They all got up and ran towards the medical pavilion, when they came across a new soldier that belonged to Ryan, called a big daddy

Big Daddy: "Grrroooooaaaan"

Atlas: "what the hell is that thing?"

It looked at Atlas, then charged at him, they ran away, Atlas pulled out a shotgun, and blew up the helmet killing it

Atlas: "bastard goes down easy, for a big guy"

Tom: "I think he was just a decoy, we got splicers coming in fast Atlas!"

They picked up their guns and started to kill them

Big daddy (Bouncer): "ROOOOAARR"

Little sister: "come on mister B, we have angels waiting for us"

Atlas: "it's a child with that thing?"

They approached the Big daddy, the girl noticed them

Little sister: "KILL THEM MISTER B"

Big daddy: "ROOAR!"

But Jake used a modified tommy gun, and killed the big daddy

Little sister: "mister bubbles? Please get up, please"

Atlas: "hey little one, you must belong to Tenenbaum, you must collect that ADAM that makes those plasmids, haha we don't need you but we will take the ADAM"

He grabbed her arm, as he did another stronger big daddy came out of a nearby room, he made them all retreat, and they lost the little sister.

Back at the hide out

Atlas: "so Tenebaum has released the ADAM generators ha, well with those thing protecting them, we need a way of getting that ADAM, so Jake and Tom you two will go find upgrade machines and upgrade your weapons, also go get some of those plasmids, take this radio I'll keep in contact with you, well bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Smuggler's hideout

Jake and Tom both went to Smugglers hideout to find a Gathers garden, but they needed ADAM to use it, so they needed to find and kill a big daddy and little sister

Big daddy: "ROOOAR"

Tom: "I hear one"

Jake: "I know you got a weapon to kill it"

Tom pulled out a shotgun and ran at the big daddy, he shot it and the yellow lights on its helmet turned red

Big Daddy: "GRRRRAAAOORR" 

It started its drill and charged at both of them as Tom fired his shotgun, the Daddy stomped knocking Tom over, the Daddy walked over to the struggling Tom and spun his drill, and dug it into his back

Tom: "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCK!"

It then threw Tom across the room killing him, then Jake now scared picked the shotgun up and fired it, but it was empty, the Daddy threw Jake across the room, stunned he saw a woman on a nearby balcony

Woman: "hear take this it will help you, please save the little one"

Jake caught some electric bucks and reloaded the shotgun, as the Big Daddy lunged at Jake he shot it, and it fell to the ground, as it died.

Little sister: "Mister bubbles no…" 

Jake remember the bottle the woman gave him, it was a special tonic, that allowed him to save little sisters

He grabbed the little sister and saved her which turned her from a ADAM collector into a human, Jake got ADAM from saving her

Brigid Tenenbaum: "my name is Tenenbaum, thank you for saving my little one, I understand you are with Atlas but that man is more than you think, I also understand the Andrew Ryan is not a good man, if you continue to save my little ones I will give you gifts, and information on both Ryan and Atlas"

Jake went to the gathers garden and used the ADAM to buy, the electro bolt plasmid and the Telekinesis plasmid, he then took electro bolt, once he took it he fell and electricity came out of his hands, after a few seconds he stood up and he had a hand with electric coming out he shot it at a wall

Jake: "haha, this will stop Ryan"

He then picked up some EVE hypos for the others so he could refill the powers he has.

He returned to Atlas and the others

Atlas: "where's Tom?"

Jake: "big daddy got him, but I got the plasmids"

Atlas: "good, now give them to the others, Ryan's making another move towards, Arcadia".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arcadia

Atlas team was on their way to stop Ryan's team from progressing

Atlas: "everyone take those Plasmids, we can use them against Ryan"

In Arcadia, Ryan's team were waiting and were loading up supplies, they also had plasmids, Incinerate and winter blast.

Atlas team arrived and started to used their Tommy guns and killed the first supply line of Ryan's group, then Ryan's group brought out the winter blast, and froze several on Atlas team, then Atlas team started to use electro bolt, and stunned a few of them.

Andrew Ryan (radio): "attention everyone at Rapture, there has been an incident, at the light house, a plane has crashed, probably those C.I.A hounds, no need to worry it doesn't look like there's any survivors so, continue with your day, this is Andrew Ryan, thank you for listening" 

Atlas: "shit he's fast" 

Jake: "What?"

Atlas: "nothing, I'm gonna go check out that out, Johnny you're with me"

Johnny: "yes Atlas, I'll get my pistol"

Atlas: "you lot get a move on"

Atlas and Johnny both ran to the light house bathysphere

Johnny: "why are we in such a hurry?" 

Atlas: "we got a visitor"

Johnny: "who?"

Atlas: "doesn't matter now I'll explain later, but you go greet him, I'll go get a radio, be right back"

Johnny stood outside the Bathysphere location, with his pistol.

Atlas: "Johnny, watch yourself we got splicers"

Johnny: "you're kidding, ugh the sphere it's coming up now, oh god my GUN!"

The sphere came up and Johnny was backed up to it with a female splicer, with sickles, walking close to him

Johnny: "please lady, you can keep my gun, just let me go"

The splicer, stabbed him in the chest, then in the neck, and ripped her sickles out of his neck.

Atlas (Radio): "Johnny? Johnny come in are you there? Dammit splicers got Johnny"

Jake: "you're kidding, goddamit the splicer killings have gone up a lot maybe Ryan's toying with 'em?"

Atlas: "could be, I have to help that survivor"

Jake: "why? Is he important just leave him to the splicers" 

Atlas: "NO, go and help the others NOW"

Jake went over to the group and asked them about Atlas

Jake: "have you noticed since the plane crash thing, Atlas has been pretty tense"

Dan: "yeah he has, something fishy going on here"

Jake: "you seriously tryin' to make puns now?"

Dan: "sorry had to, but we should have a look around I here Atlas has more of a background than he lets on"

Jake: "I met someone earlier, Tenenbaum, I heard Atlas speak of her, and would she know much about Atlas?"

Dan: "possibly she read all the radios and documents at Rapture, go find her, I'll keep an eye to Atlas".

Atlas: "what are you two doing? Go get more plasmids we need to stock up on them supplies, go to the Farmers market"

A small group went toward the farmers market, while Jake and Dan went in search of Tenenbaum


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Who is Atlas?

Jake and Dan, walked to the Rapture Nursery thinking that Tenenbaum would be there, once they got in the library, there was a little sister, with no big daddy.

Little sister: "hey mister wanna see a secret?"

Jake: "little girl can you take us to Brigid Tenenbaum"

Dan: "whoa, how do you know she won't just lead us into some big daddy trap?"

Tenenbaum (TV monitor): "because I told her to bring you both to me"

Jake: "it's you we've been looking for you, we want to ask you something about Atlas"

A nearby door opened into a small corridor of pipes, the little sister led the way, once they came to another door, only the sister could open

They walked in an a woman was standing in a small room with a camera and monitors inside, the outside room there was cured little sisters, playing games

Dan: "so you must be Tenenbaum?"

Tenenbaum: "this is correct, and I hear you both wish to hear of Atlas, you your name is Jake correct? We met a while ago you saved one of my little ones, I will tell you all I know of Atlas, under one condition, if you come across any little ones, you will save them for me please" 

Jake: "I will, just tell who he is"

Tenenbaum: "why do you question your leader's actions so much, is he acting different?"

Jake: "he's has been very concerned about this guy who came out of this bathysphere, and he has been very tense as well, ha makes me laugh to say he's been reminding me of the criminal Fontaine, but that's nonsense Fontaine was killed in a shootout with Ryan's group, and Atlas hates Fontaines actions"

Tenenbaum: "Fontaine was a horrible man, you say Atlas resents Fontaine yet he follows his actions reminding you of him, and isn't it strange how just after Fontaine died Atlas reviled himself to everyone?"

Jake: "you're not implying that they know each other?" 

Tenenbaum: "I'm not denying the idea"

Andrew Ryan (Radio): "Warning, Arcadia and the Farmers market, have now been gased you can thank your tree hugging Langford for this, soon the oxygen will be depleted and no one will survive there"

Tenenbaum: "that man is no better than Atlas, they both destroyed this once beautiful place, you should go back before Atlas notices, here take these"

She handed both of them some plasmids

Incinerate

Enrage

Hypnotise big daddy.

They both walked back to the hideout.

Dan: "what did we learn from that?" 

Jake: "that Atlas, knew Fontaine somehow"

Andrew Ryan (Radio): "so Atlas, one of your hounds fixed the gas leak, well done I must say, but it's all pointless, you'll all be dead soon any way"

Jake: "Atlas was right, that man does work fast, and Atlas must know him"

Once they got inside the hideout they laid the plasmids on a table and checked on Atlas

Atlas: "alright now would you kindly, go fix that E.M.P bomb so we can get to Ryan" 

Jake: "did he just tell that man to build an E.M.P?! Who is he?"


End file.
